


BE Story Club: Remote Control

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adaptation, Breast Expansion, Snakebit1995 Adaptations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In an Adaptation of the Breast Expansion Story Club Comic "Remote out of Control" Lucy finds a magic remote and she and her friend Erza use it in some interesting ways.Contains- Breast Expansion, Sex





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Another BE Story Club Adaptation, this time of Remote out of Control**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Romeo walked home from school, it was like any other day except that he happened to find a remote on his front stoop, he picked it up because it looked cool and then headed inside to watch some TV before his parents or sister got home.

With a simple click of a button intended to turn up the volume he somehow started to increase the bust of a cartoon girl on the screen.

“Whoa.” He gulped seeing her large anime breasts on display.

“Romeo I’m home!”

Lucy, Romeo’s petite older sister, walked in wearing some shorts and a small sports bra. She had just come back from the gym and was looking to relax, only instead she saw her brother staring at the TV with a giant pair of boobs on it.

“What the hell are you watching?!” she snapped.

“Huh?” her brother turned around and pointed the remote at her.

“Stop smiling like a dumbass and explain you perv.” Lucy scolded not noticing that her flat chest was ballooning in size, pushing the limits of her sports bra.

“Huh?” she looked down and suddenly saw she had cantaloupe sized boobs on her chest “WHAT?!”

Lucy realized that the laser light from the remote was targeted on her breasts and figuring that must be what was causing this she started trying to rip the remote away from her brother.

“Let go!” he complained.

“Give me that!” she pulled it away, her finger slipping and pressing a button “Ha…”  
Suddenly Lucy’s whole body heated up and shivered with sheer unadulterated pleasure.

“HAA! OOHHA OHH MY GOODD!” She moaned loudly doubling over and running into the room as she was racked with an orgasm “HOLY OHHHHAA~~”

The rattling orgasm lasted about five minutes but when she finally came down off the high Lucy was laying on her bed, left hand in her shorts and right hand wiping sweat off her head.

“Whoa…what happened?” she moaned a bit more looking at her sticking fingers.

When Lucy went to push on the bed and sit up she accidentally pressed down on the remote and zapped her sneakers, turning them into blue pump high heels.

“Oh my god it was real?!” she yelled “Romeo! I’m gonna kill that turd!”

Lucy put on some new clothes, an oversized blouse to cover up her now huge tits, and some not drenched panties, once clothed properly she took to investigating the remote.

“Okay…I think I figured out what happened.” She looked at the remote and pressed a button that looked to be intended for surround sound but when the button clicked she felt her vision blur as she heated up “OHHH I CAN’T OHHH GOOD~”

Lucy was so turned on she couldn’t hold back on masturbating again.

“Cute…” she laid back in her desk chair panting “The horn is for horny, gotta fix these breasts, then to call Erza so she can see this…maybe I’ll do that again too.”

“Give it back I found it!” Romeo banged on her door.

“Tsk…” Lucy grumbled before seeing the pause button “Hmm..”

After dealing with her annoying younger brother with the pause button Lucy dialed up her best friend Erza and told her to come over after dinner.

* * *

 

**Later**

“What’s so important that I had to rush over here?” Erza, Lucy less than attractive, overweight friend with short red hair, the girl wearing a pretty ugly blue top and dress “And what’s with the winter coat inside?”  
“Trust me you have to see this.” Lucy started to unzip the puffy jacket she put on.

Lucy unzipped the jacket to reveal a plain white t-shirt stretched from her now large bosom.

“Implants?” Erza asked.

“In the few hours since school yeah right.” Lucy laughed sitting down.

“Explain.” Erza looked at her curiously “they tell me how I can get a rack like that.”

Lucy gave her a quick run-down on what happened.

“Hmm.” Lucy clicked a button and Erza’s short hair grew long and flowing, silky yet curly.

“So?” Erza was confused.

“Oopps wrong button.” Lucy laughed pressing a different one, Erza suddenly growing huge water melon like tits.

“YEEP!” Erza gasped.

“So wanna help me find out what the rest do?” Lucy smirked “You’re gonna love the surround sound horn.”

After messing around with the buttons for a while and getting the hang of the remote the girls made themselves look sexy, Erza was now skinny with long hair and filling out a nice sexy black dress. Lucy on the other hand was busty, blonde, gave herself a bit of a nose job and was sporting a sexy light blue bikini.

“Too bad we graduate this year.” Erza looked at her body in the mirror “We could be cheerleaders for sure.”

“Forget cheerleading.” Lucy giggled “After graduation I’m gonna be a model!”

“Why wait we can have fun now.” Erza smiled “Let’s go clubbing!”

“Clubbing?” Lucy hummed.

“You know meet some guys.” Erza smirked.

“Are you serious?” Lucy giggled

“Yeah, and we’ll pick up some extra-large condoms on the way.” Erza joked.

“Are you still wired from the horny button?” Lucy asked.

“What no get real.” Erza laughed giving her tits a boost.

“Well you sue seemed to enjoy it.” Lucy smirked at her friend.

“Your confusing it with the orgasm button.” Erza smiled pointing the remote at Lucy “That was wild.”

“Don’t you dare-OHHH!” Lucy moaned as she was shivering with an orgasm, falling to the floor in a heap of pleasure.

“See now imagine what that will be like for real, good thing we froze you folks.” Erza laughed “No one will recognize us so grab a dress, sup it up and let’s go have some fun!”

“What about figuring out the other buttons?” Lucy asked.

“Later.” Erza pouted her plump lips “Look at us, we can have any guy we want and freeze the ones we don’t.”

“Alright.” Lucy gave in “What’s the worst that could happen.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics Indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Given how much more adult and sexy they were it wasn’t an issue for Lucy and Erza to get into the club and before long they were dancing and flirting the night away.

Most eyes were on the dance floor, watching Lucy shake her hearty bosom around in her silky light blue dress. She was mostly focused on dancing and flirting with one cute pink haired guy named Natsu.

“I went there too, when did you graduate?” he asked her.

“Oh you know.” Lucy just laughed it off.

Elsewhere Erza was flirting with an older man named Jellal, letting him buy her drinks as she tried to flirt her way to victory.

“I graduated two…no three years ago.” She giggled “I’m old enough to drink so I’m here to party~!”

“So why aren’t you out dancing with your friend?” he asked.

“Cause we’re straight.” Erza giggled “We just came to meet some guys and have a little fun.”

“What kind of fun?” He asked.

“Just fun, party…maybe fool around a bit.” Erza swirled her drink.

“Would you like another drink?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’ll pay though.” She smiled trying to get this guy drunk enough to fuck, planning to use the remote to pump him up “Oops!”

The remote slipped out of her hand and tumbled onto the floor.

“What’s that?” Jellal asked.

“A remote dummy.” Erza giggled.

“I can see that.” He laughed “It has some odd buttons though, I’ve never seen one like it.”

“Yeah well don’t touch it-.” Erza started before the man clicked a button with an eyeball on it and she just blanked out.

“Erza?” he asked.

“Yes…” she barely blinked.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine…” she stopped speaking.

“Huh?” he poked her arm, the red head mostly just zoned out “What does this thing do?”

“Lots of things, bigger boobs, taller, nose job.” Erza responded without issue, obeying any command and question.

“I see…” Jellal poked her breast “Who are you?”

“Erza Scarlet, I’m eighteen, and that made me sexy.” She said.

“And now what, are you hypnotized?” he asked.

“Yes Jellal.” She said flatly.

Back on the dance floor Lucy was still dancing, but now needed a breather.

“I’m wasted Natsu.” She giggled “I need a break, I’ll meet you at the table in a minute after a break, I’m gonna go find Erza.”

“Okay catch you in a bit.” The boy smiled as Lucy walked away.

“Where is she?” the blonde looked around “Huh?”

She looked across the club and saw her friend under the table giving a man a blowjob, and the remote had somehow found it’s way into his hands.

“You bastard!” she yelled charging over.

Lucy quickly had to dodge a remote beam, the laer hitting a poor blue haired waitress and giving her big tits as well as making her cum on the spot.

“Stop it!” Erza whined when Lucy tried to push the man off her “I do want it! I wanna give head!”

“He used the remote on you!” Lucy snapped holding her friend back “I knew this was a bad idea. Bastard I’ll-“

“Hang on.” Natsu held Lucy back a bit “I’ll handle him.

“No what you’re gonna do is gimme my remote and then I’ll-.” Lucy suddenly slapped the remote and got zapped by the beam, the whole club pausing as well.

“Lucy?”

“Yes Natsu…” she stared off.

“Who are you, why are you here?” he asked walking over to her.

“We’re school girls here to pick up cute guys.” She said.

“School girls?”

“Yes Natsu.” Lucy said.

“So you think I’m cute?” he asked.

“Yes Natsu.” Lucy nodded.

“Cute enough to pick up?” he asked rubbing her thigh and the curve of her breast.

“Yes Natsu.” Lucy continued to be blanked out.

“Cute enough to sleep with?”

“Maybe.”

“I thought I’m so cute and sexy that I make you hotter than you’ve ever been.” Natsu teased squeezing her breast.

“MMMM!” Lucy moaned as she pushed him down and ripped her dress off “Yes! So Cute! So Sexy!”

Lucy started riding Natsu, her breasts growing even larger when he hit her with a beam.

“OHH MY BOOBS!” she screamed gaining watermelon like breast “OHH! MORE HARDER!”

Lucy snatched the remote and beamed Natsu’s cock, making it grow inside her, filling more of her walls with his shaft.

“OOOH GOD YESS~~” She screamed in pure pleasure “HAA!”

* * *

 

**Later**

After dealing with Jellal Lucy and Erza left the club wrapped around Natsu’s arms.

“I bet you have a really tasty cock.” Erza hummed pressing her breasts against his right arm, slowly being pushed away as Natsu made her breasts grow huge like beanbags “You’re gonna love sucking cock Lucy, it’s awesome!”

“I can’t wait.” Lucy giggled gaining tits like Erza “I’m so horny, I hope you taste as good.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future!**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
